


Colors

by issythewizzy (orphan_account)



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Human AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/issythewizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt about you live in black and white five ever until you touch your soulmate,, this is my first fic and i miss Fool's Gold soooosoosso much so i had to write something hah</p><p>Any comments would be appreciated c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

                     Laura burst into the living room, nearly tripping over herself more times she would admit, panting. There was a three day weekend in there was no way in hell or Hogwarts she was going to waste any second of being able to escape her broody, demon-worshipper music playing, jean wearer- _Are those even jeans?_ \- lab partner who never paid attention to anything. Carmilla. She sunk into the couch groaning and snatched the remote from next to her. As the t.v flickered to life she looked out the window behind it wishing she could see. Well not that she couldn’t see but actual colors. Colors. The kind of thing that seemed like a myth, a legend, a fable. Something you could only see when you and your ‘soulmate’, or some lovey dovey crap like that, touched.

     She shook her head and tried focusing on the t.v, where Doctor Who happened to be playing. Once she pushed all of her daydreams away, _the ones where Danny and- Lauraaa what are you doing to yourself. STOP_ , she hopped up to go get some hot chocolate. Grabbing her trusty TARDIS mug, she opened the pantry and immediately saw cookies and let out a cheer while fist pumping the air- looking sorta like Bender from the Breakfast Club.

      Putting the mug in the microwave, she heard a buzzing on the table. As she picked up the phone she saw she got a text.

 **Kirsch (4:28):** _hey, lil’ hottie, what up?_

Ignoring the, lil’ hottie, part she sent a quick reply before running towards the microwave so she could stop it before the countdown.

 **Laura (4:29):** _Watching Doctor Who :) how about youu_

As if it was in slow motion she was just a second too late; the buzzing went off and she let out a dramatic whine. Grumbling in defeat she headed to the pantry and got the cookies she saw earlier.

 **Kirsch (4:31):** _wrkin out im bored_

She opened up the cookies, stared at the label, and started giggling at her own joke.

 **Laura (4:36):** _I guess you could say....I lift. *lifts open cookie box*_

 

She sank back onto the couch and shoved a cookie in her mouth, watching Matt Smith on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be other chapters,, i have a sorta plot planned if you guys want it but eh


End file.
